


The Journey of Hope

by Fandomology1



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomology1/pseuds/Fandomology1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very young Aragorn is in Rivendell when he first meets Arwen. He is six and she is a mere 2,696 years old. Their first meeting sparks both a lasting friendship and romance. Follows their journeys from first impressions onward with both of their points of view. Disregards Tolkien's "Beren and Lúthien" meeting. Prompt taken from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Estel is in the stables when Glorfindel leads an unfamiliar horse in. He watches after feeding an apple to one of Elrond’s mares. The stallion is a striking white color and wears no saddle or bridle. Glorfindel guides him with just a light hand to the head. The young human stands silently while Glorfindel leads him into an empty stall. The tall elf rubs the horse’s neck and then backs out, shutting the bottom half of the door. Estel speaks before the elf can leave.

“Whose horse is that, Lord Glorfindel? I have not seen him before.”

The blond elf turns back to the boy and smiles slightly. “He is my horse, Estel. His name is Asfaloth.”

The boy is awed. He hasn’t seen Asfaloth previously, nor heard of him, though he has been at Rivendell for just over four years. The horse is large, even for an elven horse, but he seems especially massive to six-year-old Estel. He comes closer to the great stallion but takes a step back when the great horse lowers his head within the boy’s reach. Glorfindel smiles as Estel reaches forward and places a tentative hand on the muzzle. The boy, quickly at ease with the giant animal, turns from him and faces Glorfindel. “Where has he been? Have you been at Rivendell for years and not ridden?”

Glorfindel hesitates, watching Asfaloth and the boy interact. He finally looks down at Estel and speaks to him. “Asfaloth has been with Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Elrond, in the realm of Lothlórien.”

Here, the boy interrupts him, clearly surprised. “Lord Elrond has a daughter? I thought that his only children were Elladan and Elrohir!”

Glorfindel takes a deep breath and begins to explain to him the circumstances surrounding Arwen. “Nay, young Estel. Lady Arwen is the youngest child and only daughter of the Lord Elrond and the Lady Celebrían. After her mother’s leaving, she left for her mother’s kin in Lothlórien. She has dwelt there for years, but she is the sole Lady of Rivendell and has made a few visits to Imladris. These visits are brief; soon she will return to Lórien with Asfaloth.”

“Maybe she will stay this time, and you can ride Asfaloth for me,” Estel says hopefully, wanting to see this horse run. He quickly quells the dream of riding him himself.  
Glorfindel shakes his head, resigned that soon the she-elf will leave and take his horse with her. “Do you not need to be at your archery lesson with Lindir?” He asks Estel, knowing very well that he is supposed to be.

The young boy pauses a second and then says, “Oh, yes!” He takes off running, and calls over his shoulder to the elf, “Thank you, Lord Glorfindel!”

After Estel is gone, Glorfindel moves to Asfaloth. He touches the horse’s face and is rewarded with the stallion playfully shoving at his hand. When he begins to speak, the horse quiets. 

“Perhaps she will stay this time. There is hope she will linger.” Glorfindel stands there in the stable for some time with his hand resting on Asfaloth. When one of the mares nickers, he steps back from his horse. Asfaloth watches him as the Elf turns and walks swiftly out of the stables with his cloak billowing behind him.

 

Arwen Undómiel sits in her father’s office, filling him in on happenings in Lothlórien and the East. It is late at night, though they can still hear elves laughing and singing in the distance. Every time she visits, rather rare occasions, he puts on an impressive feast. Many elves are invited and most stay up late, happy to celebrate by drinking and dining and merrymaking. Both she and the elf-lord left early, a tradition so they can talk without being bothered.

Though Elrond is still, she can sense he is restless. His eyes don’t focus on her when she speaks and he is rubbing at a scar on his wrist. She remembers this habit from her childhood, when he was anxious about her twin brothers. Once she asked why he didn’t hide the scar and he had told her that it was a reminder. Of what, he didn’t say and she didn’t ask. She asks him now, 

“What’s wrong?”  
His eyes flick up to her and away and back again. “This is the time I would ordinarily check on Estel.” Before she can say something, he explains. “I assume you have heard of the young human I am fostering.”

“Yes, Ada; word reached Lórien years ago.” She spares her father a quick glance, but he is focused elsewhere. “He is said to be Isidur’s Heir.”

“Indeed,” Elrond murmurs. “Estel doesn’t have knowledge of his heritage or his destiny. I have concealed his ancestry and will keep it hidden until he comes of age. At the moment he is but a six year old that is untouched by expectation and responsibility.” She can tell from the warmth in his voice that he is fond of the boy.

She stands. He rises as well when she requests to see Estel. He nods and leads the way out the door. She follows him, slowing somewhat as they walk down familiar halls. The sounds of the feast fade as they move farther from the dining hall.

Elrond sweeps around a corner, and Arwen is surprised to find herself looking around the passage where her family’s bedrooms are. The elf-lord stops and gestures toward a doorway. Arwen peeks into the room, which is surprisingly bare. A single bed is tucked in the corner and Estel sleeps, tangled in the sheets.

A dark head of hair is the most Arwen can see. She leans forward, then steps silently into the room. Estel is lean and small, about half her height. One hand is resting on his pillow. His hair is long, curling to past his ears. His face is relaxed and he sleeps soundly, the soft noise of his breathing stirring the air. Everything about him signals innocence and youth. Arwen feels a surge of affection for the boy she hasn’t even spoken too. Strange, she thinks, that a boy can affect me so much and I have not even seen him awake.

She doesn’t know how long she stands there staring at him when she feels a presence at her side. It is her father. He smiles down at Estel, then touches her shoulder. Arwen takes one last look then leaves with him.

Once they are out of the room, she heads down the hall to her old bedroom; it is still the room she stays in when she visits now. Elrond comes in behind. When she sits on her bed he wishes her a good night, and begins to leave when she calls him back.

He comes toward her and smiles when she asks, “Why hope?”

After taking the time to lean down and take her hands, his response is short and soft. “I expect you will find out.” He straightens and departs, leaving Arwen to her many thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Arwen rises early. She finds her father in the dining hall, though he is eating alone when she comes in. All the other elves must be sleeping still, tired from last night. When she sits down across from him, he smiles and swallows. He greets her softly with a, “Good morning.”

They make small talk while Elrond finishes his meal. When he pushes his bowl away, she asks him, “When will I be able to meet Estel?”

Elrond replies immediately, “In several hours. Right now he is watching the sunrise with Gildor and Lindir.” Arwen looks surprised at this so Elrond explains. “No less than once every moon, Estel watches the sunrise. Usually Elladan or Elrohir both go with him, but when they are not here another elf accompanies him.” Here Elrond pauses to finish his drink, then starts again. “I have escorted him several times as well. We travel a good distance away, to a cliff facing the east in the early morning, and stay until after noon, when we eat lunch. The return journey takes around an hour, so they will arrive midafternoon.” He nods to himself and looks past Arwen to where the sun is just barely lighting the sky above the trees in the distance. After staring outside, Elrond gets up and takes his bowl with him, calling over his shoulder, “Excuse me, Arwen; I must write a letter to King Thranduil now.”

Arwen stays in the empty hall until the first few elves come in, then takes the rest of her breakfast and leaves. She eats the bread as she walks, nodding to passing elves, who all dip their heads to her. She wanders around Rivendell, walking through the woods and savoring in the late summer air. No one approaches and it is wonderful to her to not have to be somewhere or do something.

In the afternoon she comes upon the archery range, where several dark-haired elves are practicing. Erestor is one of them, an elf who was constant through her childhood. When he misses a few bulls-eyes, she calls out teasingly, “My brothers could hit more targets, Erestor!” He turns to her with a smile and bows mockingly.

“Let us see you try your hand then, my Lady!” Arwen shakes her head to decline the challenge, but comes over to him. She is about to speak when an elf comes into view. He is dark-haired like her family, but she doesn’t know him. Erestor tells her who the elf is. Lindir, who was one of the elves who had escorted Estel. He looks confused when he sees Arwen standing among the other elves, but knows enough to figure out who she is as he comes closer. She likes him immediately when he kneels slightly and takes her hand saying, “Mae g’ovannen, Lady Arwen.” Arwen accepts his greeting graciously and pulls Lindir to his feet. She feels comfortable enough around him to ask him a question before he greets the other elves.

“Lindir, you were one of the elves accompanying Estel, yes?” At his confirming nod and smile, she continues. “Where is he now?”

“I left him in the stables. He was getting ready to brush his filly,” he answers. Arwen thanks him and turns back to Erestor.

“Lindir can take my place in the shooting. I must go and introduce myself to young Estel.” Before he greets Lindir, he lays a hand on her shoulder.

“Galu, my Lady.” He says, and then drops his hand. He starts to bow, but Arwen stops him.

“Na lû e-govaned vîn, Erestor.” He nods and watches her leave before talking with Lindir.

Once in the trees, Arwen looks back and sees Lindir holding his bow. The other elves have moved back to watch, but Arwen doesn’t stay. She moves deeper into the woods, instinctively following an invisible path toward the stables. Her red dress stands out against the greens and browns of the forest, but she moves quietly through the already silent woods. No wind disturbs the warm air and Arwen slows as she gets closer to her destination. She finally stops at a tree that doesn’t seem memorable. When she looks up, she sees stripes of color that don’t belong with the tree. Five ribbons, all red, hang tied high around a branch. Arwen places her hand against the trunk then lets it slide down.

She moves on, never looking back at the tree, but steeling herself to come back before she departs from Rivendell to tie another one. She comes to the open space surrounding the barn but hesitates under the trees. Making up her mind, she steps out into the tall grass. The area is unusually deserted but Arwen doesn’t think much of it.  
She is strangely disappointed and frustrated when she stands at the entrance of the stables and doesn’t see anyone it them. There isn’t any sign of the short boy everyone seems to know and love.

After sighing, Arwen walks in, the warmth of horses brushing against her. She walks past the unknown horses to the rear of the building. In the stalls here are the animals she remembers. Asfaloth is in a stall bordered by empty ones. The horse stretches his head toward her and she strokes his nose. Her fingers start combing through his forelock of their own accord. Soon Arwen opens the door and lets Asfaloth out. The tall horse gives the impression of gratefulness when he steps slowly into the general area of the barn.

“Daro.” Arwen commands him to stay in gentle elvish. She goes to find a brush and comes back with a handful of oats and a brush. She feeds Asfaloth before stepping to his side and beginning to brush him. She murmurs to Asfaloth, perfectly content to talk to the stallion.

The sun is lower in the sky when she finally stops with his tail. Arwen pats his neck, relaxed and content when she finishes. She puts her mount back in his stall and inspects the other horses. She spends some extra time petting one of her father’s favorites, a tall black mare known as Mor, which means black . After, she turns and walks out of the stables, determined to find Estel.

 

Before dinner, Estel sits at a long table in the dining hall. As the elves filter in, he watches silently with his knees pulled up to his chin. Lindir walks in and waves to him but takes his spot a good distance down from Estel. Gildor comes in shortly after and he sits nearer to Estel, yet across and down from him, next to Elrond's seat at the head of the table.

When a tall she-elf enters Estel's attention is instantly drawn to her; he doesn't recognize her. She is wearing a loose, sleeveless summer dress and her long hair falls down her back. She appears to be of relation to Elrond's family with the dark hair, but he can't tell what color her eyes are from this distance. It doesn't matter, because it takes Estel about two seconds to know who she is. Arwen, the Lady of Rivendell. He is still quite shocked that he hasn't heard anything about her. He would have asked Elladan and Elrohir, her brothers, but they are visiting Mirkwood and King Thranduil and Prince Legolas.

Estel drops his knees and turns to focus on Arwen. She walks gracefully to a vacant seat down the table and easily joins in a conversation with Malianth. He can see she is talking but can't hear her over the other elves, though broad hand gestures suggest to Estel that she is telling a story. He watches her, admiring her beauty and spirit as she speaks. Her face is expressive, showing emotion plainly in her eyes and mouth. Surprisingly, she wears no jewelry and her neck, fingers, and wrists are bare.

"I am going to marry her," Estel says plainly, mostly to himself.

"That seems a bit extreme, considering you haven't even spoken to her," Glorfindel comments as he slips into the chair beside Estel. The boy remains silent and then feels a touch on his arm. He knows it's Glorfindel expressing his apology, but he doesn't react. He curses himself inwardly; he should not have said that out loud.

After not receiving a reaction, Glorfindel turns to the elf on his right. Soon, Elrond comes in wearing blue, and Estel can't decide if father and daughter meant to match. As his adopted father comes to the head of the table, he looks to find Estel, who is watching him already. He smiles and touches his fingers to his temple. Estel nods and mirrors his motion, then smiles too. He watches the elf-lord, but he makes no indication of knowing Arwen is present.

After Elrond opens dinner, he lowers his head down but somehow keeps catching sight of the deep blue of Arwen's dress. He forces himself to eat at his usual pace and listen to the conversation going on around him. Gildor has finished telling Elrond about the morning and they have moved on to discussing the happenings in the forest of Mirkwood. Lindir and Malianth are laughing. Glorfindel has lapsed into a silence and seems to be contemplating his fork, when Estel looks. Time crawls slowly and Estel looks everywhere but Arwen as he finishes his meal.

He jumps when Glorfindel raises his voice and breaks his lengthy silence. "Is my horse still alive, Arwen?"

The boy twists around to see her response. Without looking up, Arwen replies, "I believe so, he was a short while ago." At the end of her sentence she looks up to their end of the table to see his response. Her gaze falls from Glorfindel's amused expression to the young boy sitting beside him. Under it, the boy glances at Glorfindel, who doesn't react. After looking back at Arwen, who is still watching him, he stares at her until she looks up at the elf serving her desert. They do not make eye contact again.

While walking him back to the bedchambers, Glorfindel lays a hand on Estel's shoulder. The boy looks up at him expectantly as he starts to speak. "Well, Estel, will you tell me your reasons for marrying the Evenstar of the elves? The one who is currently over two thousand years older than you, and also immortal?"

Estel doesn't need any encouragement. "She is beautiful, Glorfindel, like the sunrise. And she talks with her hands and face and not just her lips. She is spirited, elegant, and graceful." Here he looks up at the tall elf. "She wore blue too."

Glorfindel nods as he says, "Your favorite color." Glorfindel had discovered that fact when they were crossing a cerulean river, coming back from watching the sunrise. He had passed the information on to Elrond and his twin sons, but he didn't think anyone else knew.

Estel turns when he hears a noise out of place in the corridor. He is as surprised as Arwen is when he sees her behind them. Glorfindel drops his hand from Estel's shoulder and bows lightly.  
Arwen doesn't look at him, she is busy regarding Estel. The boy stares back with his wide grey eyes. She says softly to him, "Blue is my favorite color too."

Estel looks apprehensive when he asks, "Like the river or the sky?"

Arwen smiles sincerely as she answers, "The river. The sky's colors change."

Estel finally smiles at her and Arwen is glad that she was honest with the boy. She comes closer to him and crouches so they are face to face. Arwen moves her hair behind her ears before she says, "Thank you for the compliments, Estel. They say a great deal about you."

Estel tries to smile through his yawn and at this, Arwen inquires, "Shall we talk tomorrow when both of us are more awake?"

The boy nods and drags a hand through his curls, obviously tired from his day. They part, each heading to their own rooms nearby.

Glorfindel stands there for a short while, thinking about their meeting. Hope meeting the Evenstar.

That night, while Arwen dreams of sunrises and grey eyes, Estel dreams about blue rivers and dark-haired fair maidens.


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond is up before the sun. It’s been a habit of his for a long time, since even before the twins were born. He loves to see the halls silent and deserted. They don’t bow to him or try to talk. Today, this gives him a chance to cogitate on the Estel/Arwen situation. He knows he should have told Estel sooner that he has a daughter, but he didn’t, and Arwen sprung an unexpected visit on them. Glorfindel told him last night about their first conversation. Of course they would bond over mutual favorite colors.

Elrond completes his walk and comes back to his chambers near the other bedrooms. He goes towards Estel’s, intending to check that he is sleeping. His forehead creases when the bed is found to be vacant. He turns around to look in the twins’ room to see if Estel has moved across the hall to their room. When Elladan and Elrohir are gone, Estel sometimes sleeps there, rather than in his own bedroom. Elrond hasn’t told Estel or the twins that he knows this. The boy is always careful to be in his bed in the morning. He isn’t in either of the twins’ beds. Now slightly worried, Elrond checks in Arwen’s room. She is gone too, but the sheets are rumpled as if she got out of bed quickly.

The elf-lord hurries to Glorfindel’s room, where he finds the elf dreaming. He shakes him awake. As soon as Glorfindel blinks at him, he is asking, “Do you know where my children are? Arwen and Estel?”

The blond elf shakes his head, saying, “I don’t know. Should they not be sleeping?”

Elrond nods, but announces, “Neither of them are in their beds.”

Glorfindel replies, “Then they are most likely together someplace. Oh! I’m almost certain they are watching the sunrise.” The dark-haired elf looks worried, and then Glorfindel adds, “I’m sure here in Imladris someplace, not where we usually go.” Elrond glances out the window to see the sun not yet risen. He looks back at the other elf when the Balrog-slayer starts to speak. “Lord Elrond, we must wait until the sun has risen to go search, as it might be for naught if they are in fact watching the sun rise.”

The concerned father agrees although he dislikes doing nothing. He turns to leave and is a little surprised when he hears movement behind him. Glorfindel is out of bed and intends to follow him.

Lord Elrond leads him to the tower that overlooks all the entrances to Rivendell. They both face to the east where the sun is lightening the horizon. It is still dark around them, though some color is beginning to push away the shadows.

They stand in silence, watching the gate closest to the east. The sun rises. Glorfindel shifts closer to the ledge like he sees something. Elrond glances at him, then concentrates on the area around the gate. He thinks he sees some movement but nothing emerges. They wait a few more moments.

Then, together two figures step into the open clearing. They pass under the gate and both elves can tell that they are the two who were missing. Arwen is decidedly taller than Estel but they match their pace. Estel appears to notice them watching Arwen and him. He stops to wave. Both Elrond and Glorfindel wave back at them. Arwen looks back Estel, then up to the two relieved elves. He appears to say something to her because she raises her hand and repeats their gesture. They continue on their way nearer to the building.

Suddenly they both stop and then Estel breaks into a sprint, closely followed by the Evenstar. Elrond leans forward in confusion to see what they are doing. They seem to be racing to the edge of the first building but Elrond can’t tell because the structure blocks them from view. He turns to hurry down the stairs to see Glorfindel already standing on the top stone step. The blond elf spins around and begins running down. Elrond impulsively jumps after him. Glorfindel has a head start, but his superior gains on him quickly because he takes the stairs two at a time.   
When they reach the bottom, Glorfindel doesn’t pause and heads toward Estel and Arwen in the distance. Elrond looks up to see his daughter and adopted son standing across from each other. He guesses that the imaginary, invisible line between them is the finish line. He speeds up and is about to overtake Glorfindel when they cross the line.

Both elves slow down over some distance before they turn around to walk back. Elrond can see that Arwen has a smile on her face. Estel is watching her and he smiles too. When Glorfindel and he come closer, Estel looks at them.

He says with great exuberance, “It was a tie!” Arwen nods in agreement. She looks more alive to Elrond than in past visits. Her eyes are bright and her cheeks are flushed in pink, though this might be due to the sprint.

Glorfindel turns to Elrond and declares, “I think we both know who won, those two are biased.”

Elrond narrows his eyes at him, but Estel interrupts. “What does biased mean?”

Arwen is the one to answer. “It means we favored Ada and said it was a tie instead of saying that Glorfindel won.”

“But they did tie!” Estel protests. Elrond smiles at him.

“We will have to schedule a rematch one day with different line judges. I’ll win though, you had a head start today,” he adds, mostly to Glorfindel. He then looks to the younger elf and boy. “Who won your race?”

“I did,” Estel says, “But Arwen told me it’s hard to run in a dress and we’ll have to do it again.”

Elrond smiles and comments, “I will want to see that.”

“Me too,” Glorfindel agrees.

The sun is now higher in the sky and Elrond asks if they want breakfast. Both Estel and Arwen nod. The three elves and child start walking while they debate whether Elladan or Elrohir is faster. Arwen comments that Legolas might beat them all. The older elves laugh, while Estel looks down at his feet. Arwen is smiling at Estel when he looks up at her. “Or maybe Estel will beat Legolas, he was always a bit brazen.”


End file.
